Autumn Blues
by Andhera
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are facing a crumbling marriage. Just when it looks hopeless, Sakura and Shaoran arrive, wanting to get married exactly the way Eriol and Tomoyo did. Will revisiting their past repair their broken relationship or drive them further apart?


I have written countless pieces of CardCaptors fiction in my young(er) days but surprisingly posted none of them. ET was the first fandom I wrote fiction for and to this day it continues to be one of my biggest OTPs.

I disclaim all content in this story which is affiliated with Cardcaptor Sakura. This story is set in the future with relation to the timeline of the series. The characters are 26. Assume that there was no history of Clow Cards or any magical plot in the characters pasts. I am essentially just borrowing the personalities and names of my favorite characters from the series, and possibly their appearances. Japanese names will be used.

This idea has been following me around indiscreetly for a while now. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Are You Happy Now**

Tomoyo Hiragizawa was excited for the first time in months. Her best friend was visiting her after ages. This would be the first time in years they would get to speak face-to-face, which had her humming happy tunes all day. Though the pair had lengthy phone conversation almost daily, it was different to see her and hold her hand and hear her laugh without the undertone of wireless static. This would make their friendship more tangible which pleased her greatly.

Her employees were surprised to see her in such a chipper mood. She was usually a very pleasant boss, but today there was a depth of sincerity to her happiness, something that her older employees had not seen in a long while. They did not question the roots of her joy because she had announced that they were all free to go from work a few hours earlier than normal, which was very unusual. While she rarely asked most employees to work overtime, an early end to the work day was rarer.

When the clock struck three, her executive assistant walked by her office to say her final farewell for the day only to find the massive, contemporarily decorated space empty. Tomoyo had already left, and the assistant noticed her car speeding out of the parking lot.

When she got home she called out for her husband, wondering if he was as excited as she was. Sakura was bringing Shaoran, and over the years the two men had become fast friends. "Eriol!" She called out, entering through the garage door. "Are you home?"

She was responded to by nothing more than her echo. "He must still be at work," she concluded to herself aloud.

She rushed to their bedroom and pulled out a pretty sundress. Over the years, Tomoyo had maintained her long, dark mane as it was still one of her most precious possessions. Her mother had tried numerous times to get her to cut it, telling her time and again that "short hair is the sign of an independent and strong woman." However, Tomoyo chose to wear her hair long, despite her mother's efforts.

She had chosen a violet dress which had white flowers embroidered from the hemline up. Violet was her favorite colour as a child, when she'd met Sakura. Over the years, she had grown to like the many shades of purple, but today she wanted to commemorate their childhood friendship. Growing up, Tomoyo knew that she and Sakura were related - they were second cousins. But Tomoyo never thought of Sakura as a cousin. The bond she shared with Sakura was much too close to be written off as a relationship as distant as a second cousin. She loved Sakura more than any other woman in the world for many years now, and her love was requited. Together as friends, Tomoyo and Sakura would make almost any sacrifice to keep their friendship alive.

Tomoyo was sure Sakura would wear pink, not because she put as much thought into the symbolism of their childhood bond, but because she was certain it was still her favorite colour. She heard a door close downstairs and knew Eriol was home. She lay her dress onto their bed and went to greet her husband.

"Eriol!" She called out, leaning over the railing of the first floor. She saw him taking off his shoes in the foyer. "Welcome home." She beamed, a grin on her face. She looked happy to see him.

"Thanks honey," Eriol looked up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How was work?" He asked, watching his wife descend the stairs towards him.

"Work was good. Everyone was happy that they got to leave early." She kissed him briefly when she got to the second last step. "What about you? I thought you'd be home before me."

"I got caught up with some last minute stuff." He exhaled, his face looking tired.

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned down to rest her forehead on his. "You look tired." She noticed something strange about the frames of his glasses, but shelved the thought for later. "Why don't you go take a nice long shower. You don't want to look overworked for our first date with Sakura and Shaoran after all these years, now do you?"

He gave her a weak smile. "You're right. I'll go to that."

She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and stepped out of his way. "I'll make some tea. I know you like your afternoon tea. You've probably haven't had it in a while, what with work being so busy." She smiled, walking around him to the kitchen. "It's pretty good weather today. Wear something light. And remember, casual, casual. They are friends, not business partners." She reminded him as he climbed the stairs.

"Thanks honey," He didn't turn to look at her, "what would I do without you?"

* * *

The Hiragizawa pair had shown up early to the quaint cafe. The outdoor patio was furnished with elegant Parisian tables, chairs and cutlery. The surrounding garden was groomed well and the breeze brought with it a faint scent of lavender and wild roses. This was where Tomoyo and Eriol had spent most of their dating years. It held fond memories.

"I can't believe they picked this place, of all the choices." Eriol looked around at the large patio. While there were some changes made over the years, the most important aspects of the venue remained unchanged.

Tomoyo had already seated herself at a quiet corner table for four, while Eriol looked around nostalgically. Eriol had considered proposing to Tomoyo in this very cafe almost three years ago. Time flew by too quickly sometimes, he reflected pessimistically. He proceeded to join Tomoyo at the table she had selected. "This place hasn't changed much, has it?" He asked rethorically.

"Not much." She answered shortly. "I don't think we've seen Sakura and Shaoran since our wedding."

"It has been too long." Eriol agreed monotonously. "I was surprised that you didn't pick them up at the airport. I thought you'd be too excited to see them to wait this long."

"I was." She wasn't looking at him, but admiring the flowers in the hedge by the seat. "Sakura absolutely insisted that I don't pick them up. I don't think she's ever been so adamant about anything before. I hope nothing is wrong."

"Why would anything be wrong?" Eriol brushed off the idea, "They were head over heels in love the last time we saw them."

"So were we." Tomoyo was quick to point out.

Eriol sighed, removing his glasses and placing them on the table. "Come on Tomo, you're not going to start here. Not now."

"Oh, excuse me." Tomoyo's eyes were icy and her voice curt, "I forgot that you've have a long day. I apologize."

"Look," Eriol started, sighing again.

"How is Kaho anyway?" She interrupted. "Is she as beautiful as she was in college?"

"What are you talking about?" Eriol's patience was wearing thin and it was apparent in his voice. "Don't go assuming-"

"You're glasses." Tomoyo interjected yet again. "I remember you telling me that you lost those glasses. I'd remember because you were angry you lost them. I'd bought them for you from Europe for our first anniversary and no matter how long or how far you searched you couldn't find another identical pair. So you were terribly angry with yourself and settled for a similar looking pair. Now that I think about it, you lost them the last time Kaho was in town, didn't you. What, did she come to return them to you?"

"There is nothing between us Tomo," Eriol pleaded with her. "We're just friends."

Tomoyo didn't respond. Instead she continued admiring the flowers. Her head was turned away from the crowd so that no one could see the angry tears welling in her eyes. Eriol however, being so close to her could see them and grew frustrated with every passing moment.

"Tomoyo," He used her full name rarely - only when he was upset or angry, "Please don't." He wanted to continue, knowing that that was not a good thing to say to the disgruntled woman right now, but he saw a happy couple walk in hand in hand. "They're here Tomo."

Tomoyo blinked back her tears and reached out for Eriol's hand, smiling at him. She shifted her chair closer to his, neatly smoothing her dress across her lap. Sakura and Shaoran looked happy. "Tomo-yo!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing her. She dropped Shaoran's hand and ran to embrace her best friend. "You look fabulous as always!"

As Tomoyo reached up to return the embrace, her hand brushed against Sakura's left hand. She felt something metallic dig into her fingers. As she realized what it was she brushed her fingers again, her eyes widened with surprised. "You're engaged!?" She asked incredulously, unwrapping her arms from Sakura's torso.

Sakura grinned coyly, raising her left hand for Tomoyo to admire the ring. "Isn't it great? Shaoran finally asked. I was getting kinda worried about it all. It was the most romantic ever! Wait till I tell you all about it." Sakura turned expecting to see Shaoran behind her, but he was still standing by the door, reading the menu posted on the window. "I'm just going to go get him. He's such a shy cutie pie." With that, she ran off to drag her fiance to the table.

"You knew, didn't you?" She asked her husband, without turning to face him. He made an affirmative sound. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, displeased.

"I thought Sakura would want to tell you herself. Girl talk, you know." Eriol shrugged, busying himself with the menu in front of him.

"Since when do you care about trivial things like that?" Tomoyo asked politely, seating herself beside him, not reaching for his hand this time.

Eriol did not answer the question because the newly engaged pair were approaching the table. "So, we're not telling them about us?"

Tomoyo shook her head, placing a smile on her face. "We don't need to ruin their lives along with ours. They won't be here for long anyway."

Sakura and Shaoran were in their seats soon after, and the four of them were catching up on the past three years with animated stories, wild gestures and plenty of laughter. Once the food was cleared, everyone ordered their favorite drinks. Eriol was served tea and Shaoran coffee, while Tomoyo had an iced Mocha and Sakura a strawberry shake. Tomoyo was amused with how little their preferences had changed since college. This scene happened almost every thursday evening in summer five years ago.

"Shall we tell them?" Sakura asked her fiance, lacing her fingers with his once again.

Shaoran shook his head wondering why the bubbly woman bothered asking such trivial questions. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay!" Sakura's eyes shone with energy. She leaned forward and took a sip of her shake before continuing. "Tomo, Eriol, we've decided to get married!" She exclaimed.

"We know that, Sakura." Eriol smiled at her as he would at a child. After all, that was what an engagement implied.

Shaoran chuckled, ruffling Sakura's brown hair. "She means we've decided that we'll get married here, just like you guys did. Same venue, same time, same everything."

"Yeah!" Sakura affirmed. "Won't that be cool Tomo?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened more with shock than happiness, although she concealed it well. Eriol crossed his arms and hid his reaction behind the glare of his glasses. "T-that's great! But what about work?" Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"I took some time off with all the vacation I've piled up and Shaoran is going to work freelance for a while. We've got it all covered. Don't worry, we're not the little kids that the two of you always needed to watch out for. We've grown up some." Sakura gave both of them a big smile. She reached out and took one of their hands in each of her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at the energetic brunette before they met each oher's eyes. The same thought ran through both their minds simultaneously.

This was not going to be a short trip, neither was it going to be an easy ride.

* * *

**Andhera's Note**

This story is about the marital problems of Eriol and Tomoyo and the way they overcome them by helping their friends Sakura and Shaoran plan and execute their wedding. Therefore, there will be a lot of fighting between E&T. While I am aiming for a happy ending, a bulk of the story will be about the troubled marriage and broken relationship the two share. (Although I have an uncanny habit of introducing humour every now and then.) That said, there will be a lot of E&T happy, fluffy moments in the form of memories and flashback and such. I truly hope this doesn't deter you from reading.

Please take a moment to review. As my first posted Cardcaptors story, I really look forward to feedback. Thanks for getting this far.


End file.
